Through The Murky Waters: Bullseye
by keenbeanz
Summary: Artemis simply grins, lowering her bow, her eyes sparkling as she looks at the young man beside her. His dark hair sticking up at odd angles as he lazily lounges on a rock, his eyes shut lazily as he basks in the glow of the secret moon. ONESHOT Percy/Artemis, Second chapter is just an AUTHORS NOTE on someone who is writing this as a story.
1. Bullseye

**Okay so I got this idea while thinking of the myth of Artemis and Orion and I was like 'Wow this is perfect.' So it's a little different to my other 'Through the Murky Waters' stories, but I kind of like how it turned out. **

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy.**

"Bullseye!" Percy crows as Artemis fires another arrow into the handmade Target.

Artemis simply grins, lowering her bow, her eyes sparkling as she looks at the young man beside her. His dark hair sticking up at odd angles as he lazily lounges on a rock, his eyes shut lazily as he basks in the glow of the secret moon.

It would be disastrous if they would be caught in the light of the sun together.

"Did you expect any less?" she asks as she joins him on the rock, he scoots over and allows room for her to sit, his arm around her waist as if protecting her from the darkness.

"Why would I expect less?" He questions a sly smile on his face as he leans in closer to her, closer to her lips, the lips he wanted to kiss for all eternity.

Artemis smirks slightly moving her face closer to his, she can see the sparkle in his eyes, the sparkle that caused her to fall, along with many others.

Percy smiles as he feels her hand moving closer to his chin, her fingers lazily dancing on the edge of his chin as he moves closer. Artemis moves closer, feeling his breath on her makes her feel dizzy and she almost forgets where she is, but she doesn't forget who she is with.

His hands encircle her back as excitement courses through his body while he waits for those lips to touch his.

Artemis smirks slightly pulling out of his reach jumping off the rock. Percy sits still and looks around for her a stunned look on his face, she smiles and laughs pointedly at him, and he frowns slightly and pouts.

"Arty." He whines but he takes great comfort in her scowl as he says her newly acquainted nick name.

"I hate that name." She argues pouting, Percy smiles and leans back against the rock.

"Really? Because I love it." He replies off-Handily. "Now come Back." He orders with a suggestive smile.

"No, I want you to come with me." She replies picking up her bow.

"Arty, please the sun will be up soon." Percy says watching the sky with a great urgency.

"Perseus come with me." She says her eyebrow quirked in a manner that scares the boy.

He shrugs slightly and follows her, he always followed her. Artemis had imagined him as a golden retriever, always faithful and loyal dogs.

She grabs his hand as she drags him deep into the night; they run into trees and laugh at each other as they get whipped by trees and branches.

The wander almost aimlessly, with only the glow of the moon to guide the two lovers as they walk towards their goal.

Artemis pulls him towards a cliff, she smiles as she watches the look on her companion's face, his sea green eyes lighten as he senses the ocean, his hair billows in the wind and she swears she sees a yearning in him.

She looks around her again at the beauty.

Where the forest meets the sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asks looking around the area, it's secluded and she loves it. She looks down at her hand as she feels him tighten his hand on hers, his eyes looking in hers.

"Yes." He says, she smiles and blushes as she allows him to kiss her.

That night she lets him take her in the beauty of their cliff, their land.

* * *

Artemis walks through Olympus her hair neatly braided as she comes back from her nightly duties, her hunters staying at camp for the week.

She smiles kindly at the nymphs and dryads, who bow in her presence, her eyes bright as she walks to her temple, her sanctuary.

She is halfway there when she is stopped by her brother. His eyes shining and his smile as bright as the sun.

"Arty, how are you?" He asks his smiles widens at the use of the annoying nick name.

"I'm fine." She replies pushing past him, her ears not tuned to that name.

Percy says it so often it means nothing to her.

Apollo frowns as she walks away, his mind whirling as he pushes through the crowds to reach his sister.

"Arty?" He calls. "Arty!" There is no acknowledgement from her and he frowns. "Artemis!" He calls; she turns and looks at him.

"What?" she asks frowning.

Apollo shrugs his eyes still on her. "Nothing, I guess."

She watches him walk away, her mind on something else as she reaches her bed, she feels it. The cool air so unwelcoming, compared to the night before.

She yearns for him to touch her again.

He was her drug.

* * *

Percy sits on the cliff his feet dangling over the edge as he looks out over the water, his shirt shaking in the wind as he inhales the fresh salty air.

He waits for her.

He hears a twig break in the distance as light footsteps sound behind him; a smile comes on his face as he feels the person sit next to him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." He says looking at her for the first time that night, and once again her beauty makes him shiver in delight.

"I would never keep you waiting." She says looking out at the surf the moon glistening off her body.

He nudges his head against her arm as he rests it there looking out into the night, the night they share.

Artemis bites her lip slightly. "Do you love me?" She asks watching him from the corner of her eye; he lifts his head up and stares at her for a moment.

"Of course I love you." He states his eyes wide.

She looks up at the sky her eyes drift to the constellation. "I wish you were the first person I could say this too." She looks at him and sees his eyes soften and age.

"Never think of the past." He whispers leaning in to kiss her. He doesn't show it, he never would, and he doesn't show the pain he feels in his chest.

His lips linger on hers and she unwillingly allows him to move away. She looks into his eyes and falls again.

Her eyes lower to his hands, she sees them shaking and she gasps as she looks into them, a small ring sits in his palm, and his eyes look into hers as a silent question hangs in the air.

"I love you." She replies picking the ring up.

* * *

"Please." She begs her step mother. "Please I love him."

Hera looks at her with contempt.

"I can't, you are a virginal goddess." She replies moving away from her, but Artemis jumps in the way.

"Yes you can." She urges on her hands and knees.

Hera steps back alarmed and looks down into her eyes. "You broke you oath?" She gasps.

She doesn't answer, she doesn't need to. Hera places a hand on her shoulder and smiles a sad smile.

"Okay."

* * *

Percy stood there his mind blank as he looked into her eyes, those silvery eyes. The moon casts a glow on the two as Hera stands to the side. They don't listen to her, each too excited and anxious.

"Forever?" He asks silently a smile plays on his lips as she answers.

"Forever." She confirms she feels his breathing quicken as his lips crash onto hers.

They don't care about the goddess in front of them, in their world it is only them.

* * *

Artemis walks slowly out of the meeting, a light blush on her cheeks as she thinks of her husband. She doesn't care of the penalties she would have to deal with.

"Artemis!" Apollo calls, his voice unmistakable.

Slowly she turns to face him; he isn't a metre from her when he smells it, the smell, of the ocean, the smell of salt water.

He pauses for a moment and looks at her, investigates her. Artemis doesn't realise what he is doing, not until he spots it, the silver band and the green emerald.

A fire sparks in his eyes as he looks at it, his hand reaches out to grabs hers in a movement barely noticeable.

"What is this?" He growls gripping her hand like a mace.

"It is nothing." She replies pulling her hand away, she is not scared of her brother.

"You have broken you oath?" He asks, watching her closely his eyes scanning hers looking for a hint of a lie.

"No." She answers looking disgusted, but he sees it, he sees the lie for what he is, he wants to scream to hurt the man that did this to his sister.

But he smiles instead, playing coy to his sister's lie.

"Sorry, I must have gone a bit over board." He shrugs looking back at their father. "Must be all the hunting I am doing for father." He laughs carefully.

"Hmm." Artemis replies her mind filled with question, she wants to argue but thinks nothing of it, and she simply walks away.

Apollo watches her carefully as he stands in the loud bustling room.

She should never trust him.

* * *

Percy sits on the cliff, a smile on his lips as he thinks of the night before and the nights that await him.

He never realises he is joined by someone until he feels the body sit next to him, he knows it is not Artemis, because he can see the sun and feel it's warm rays as it beats down on him.

Slowly he turns and faces the sun god. He smiles at Percy, his sunglasses on hiding the intent in his eyes.

"Lord Apollo?" Percy asks his neck cold from fear.

"Perseus, I heard about you and my sister." He states, there is no need to start a useless conversation.

"I don't know what your talk-"Apollo shuts him up with a movement of his hand.

"No need to lie to me, I am the god of Truth, so I can see right thru your lies." Apollo said glancing at the confused man next to him. "And I am fine with it."

Apollo swears he hears a sigh of relief escape the man's lips.

"But I for my permission, you must retrieve my arrow." Apollo said his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Your Arrow?" Percy asks confused his eyes try to search the sun gods, but he can't see past the sunglasses that hide the true demeanour.

"Yes." Apollo stands pulling out his bow and arrow. "This arrow." He calls as he fires it off into the distance. He looks back at Percy who watches it fall into the ocean, a slight smile on his lips.

Apollo smiled evilly. 'He probably thinks it will be easy.' He thinks to himself.

Percy looks up at the sun god with a smirk, that Apollo wants to smack off his face.

"You better go and get it; I will wait up here for your return." He says as he watches the man race off for the arrow.

'But you won't return.'

Apollo sits on the cliff watching the man as he swims closer and closer to the arrow, the sun sets in the distance and the moon, rises.

He stands once he feels his sister's presence. He hears a slight gasp as he faces her eyes bright as he removes his sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?" she questions walking towards him, her auburn hair bright in the moonlight.

Apollo shrugs his shoulder. "Just thought I would see my sister." He states walking towards her. "I was also interested in a little challenge." He says a smile on his lips as he lays down the bait.

Artemis' ears perk up at the sound of the word. "What kind of challenge?" she asks watching him, she could never say no to a challenge.

"Your favourite." He says pulling out an arrow from his quiver. He smirks at the interest in her eyes.

"Why?" She asks.

"To see who really is the best." He says cleaning his nails with the tip. "Unless you're scared you will lose?"

Her face brightens with anger as she grabs the arrow of her brother. "What do you want me to hit?" she asks readying her bow.

Apollo smirks at his sister's readiness, she never learnt after Orion.

"How about that fish?" He suggests looking out into the ocean, his finger pointing towards the small dot in the ocean.

"Fine." She says as she pulls the string.

_One._

Apollo scans the waters, watching the boy as he swims towards the arrow that lay floating in the water.

_Two._

Percy paddles his arms; he can feel the arrow almost in his hands a joy erupts in him as he closes his fist around the arrow.

_Three._

The arrow springs out of the bow, Artemis smiles in delight as she watches it move towards her prey. She thinks she sees it move.

And she realises.

A blood curdling scream erupts from her mouth as she sees him for the first time.

But it is too late, the arrow strikes the man with precision that all of her arrows have.

Apollo smiles as he watches the blood pollute the water.

He looks down at his sister and smiles."Bullseye."

**Sorry about the ending but it kind of is supposed to be sad. **

**Okay so review if you want me to do a pairing for you in this series. **

**But they will be dark and angsty and they have to involve Percy/God/Goddess pairing they can be major or minor gods.**

**So Please Review.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello Humble readers... yeah I called you all humble readers. Anyway just informing you all that seeing as I am a lazy arse I will not be continuing this as a story BUT guess what, Mookeypoop will be continuing this story so sorry but hopefully you will enjoy their story. **

**And before I get any smartarse comments I do know that I am not suppose to do authors notes but hey I am hoping that no one will report me because this is relevant information to the story. **

**And to pjohoo I may do the one shot on Percy/Kakia or the Percy/Makaria but they are a bit difficult so if I do do it it may be awhile for me to do so don't get your hopes up.  
**

**Much Love Keebeanz.**

**And thank you for all the amazing comments.**

**The next stories in this series will be:**

**Percy/Hecate- Through the Murky Waters: Under Her Spell**

**Percy/Nemesis-Through the Murky Waters: Revenge can be sweet**

**Percy/Hades-Through the Murky Waters: (Name not yet decided)**

**Percy/Hera/Zeus-Through the Murky Waters: (Name not yet decided)**

**Percy/Hera- Through the Murky Waters: (Name not yet decided)**


End file.
